


She stood out from the crowd

by CelestaDawn



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Suggested human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestaDawn/pseuds/CelestaDawn
Summary: Used a random writing prompt: “she stood out from the crowd”Toothiana seemed to fit the best





	She stood out from the crowd

She stood out from the crowd with her pinkish eyes and rainbow mane.  
She stood out from the crowd despite being the shortest among it.  
She stood out from the crowd being able to sprint across the room faster than anyone, undetected despite her bright appearance.  
She stood out from the crowd with her smile, able to warm any cold heart and make you want to let her in. Even though you’ve never let anyone in before.  
She stood out from the crowd charging into battle with a fierceness unmatched.  
She stood out from the crowd, holding his heart in her tiny hands, willing to love him without care of what everyone else thought.  
She stood out from the crowd when he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on doing random prompts to get the writing going. Feel free to suggest prompt and or people/pairings!!


End file.
